Dwindling Love
by Romance addict 16
Summary: She was so confused, and so broken, she had never felt so helpless in her life, she wanted it all to stop. She was so heartbroken but she wasn't the only one. Rob/Star, An OC too but who cares.
1. I Don't Love You

**Hi everyone it's me, yea another one shot but 'm working on Mystery Girl and Titans Meet the Gaang, I'm almost done with the next chapter of Mystery Girl though so don't worry. This is just an idea I had while watching Teen Titan reruns last night, (bored as anything last night) so yea enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

It was a calm evening in Jump City, it was warm outside for it was summer time the sun was just dipping below the horizon. Some people were out and about having fun downtown they knew they would be safe from any villain who dared showed their face.

Titans Tower was home to six superheroes who have sworn to protect the city from harm so the citizens had nothing to worry about. Only five Titans were in the common room, they were setting up for movie night.

"All right y'all let's start the movie!" Cyborg announced.

"Who turn to pick tonight?" Sam asked.

"Robin's!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Of course it is." Raven murmured with a roll of her eyes, she didn't like action movies all that much but it was better then when Starfire picked.

"Where is he?" Beast Boy asked.

"In the evidence room where else?" Sam replied rolling her eyes.

"I shall go fetch him!" Starfire volunteered and flew out the door.

Starfire flew down the hallway looking for Robin, she hoped that he would come out and do the 'hanging out'. She stopped in front of the evidence room, she raised her fist and knocked lightly, "Robin please will you not join us for movie night?" Starfire asked.

"I'm busy." came the gruff reply.

Her smile faded, she then hit the override code and the automatic doors swished open. Robin was in front of a computer his fingers jabbing at the keys, he didn't even acknowledge the fact that Starfire was there with him.

"Robin."

"I'm busy Starfire please just go."

Starfire stood her ground, "No." she replied firmly.

"What?" Robin asked surprised.

"Please you must rest you have been working all day, do you not want to spend time with you." she told him softly.

Robin's eyes narrowed, "I can't I have to work."

"Can you not work later surely one movie will not, as Sam and Beast Boy says 'kill you'."

Robin stood up, she seemed smiled hope sparking in her but then she realized she was receiving a cold glare and her smile fell.

"I don't have time to fool around! Unlike you I care about protecting this city! I can't just ignore work and do whatever I want to do! In case you forgot Starfire I'm busy trying to PROTECT the city, not fool around like you do all day! I don't have time for these childish games!" he shouted he was walking closer to her as his rant continued, he was practically screaming in her face.

She flinched and stepped back, "Robin please I-"

"NO! Just stop right there! I have heard all this crap before! You say you try to help but your just a-a nuisance!"

She gasped, tears stung her eyes she felt herself tremble slightly, she had never seen him like this only once. When he thought Slade was back, but it was all an illusion of course he has apologized but still it hurt her greatly.

"NOW GET OUT!" he roared.

Tear leaked down her face as she ran out the door a sob coming out of her as she ran to her room, she couldn't fly there was too much sadness in her.

Unfortunately for her, Sam and Raven were walking down the hall wondering what all the screaming was. They could see Starfire running towards them but they didn't see her tears, "Hey Star! Is Robin-?" Sam trailed off as she saw the tears streaming down her face.

She ran past them, "Starfire?" Raven and Sam shouted after her.

They exchanged confused looks until realization hit them, Raven's eyes glew white, Sam's eyes glew purple, "Robin." they hissed.

"We'll deal with him later right now Starfire needs us." Raven told her, Sam nodded and they flew down the hallway to Starfire's room.

Sam lightly knocked the door, "Starfire?" she asked softly.

Muffled sobs were heard then, "Please I wish to be alone."

"Starfire please tell us what happened, let us in." Raven tried.

Starfire sniffled and got up from her circular bed and trudged to the door, she opened it was enveloped in a hug by Sam.

"What did that bastard do now?" Sam asked.

Starfire just shook her head and tears kept streaming down her face, Sam led her back to the bed, Raven was trailing behind.

"What did Robin do?" Raven asked, as Sam tried to comfort her.

"He yelled at me." she whimpered, both girls seemed surprised by this.

"He yelled at you?" Sam asked still shocked, Robin never yells at Starfire.

Starfire nodded, "He kept yelling at me saying I was childish, he called me a nuisance, that I am always bothering him." she whispered her eyes were fixed on her plush lavender carpet.

She hugged a stuffed bunny close to her, Sam and Raven saw it was the stuffed rabbit Robin won for Starfire when they last went to the carnival.

"Excuse me I need to do something, I'll be right back ok Star." Sam whispered, Starfire nodded.

She got up and walked to the door, then she turned, "He doesn't deserve your tears Starfire, if he doesn't realize what he's losing it's his loss." with that she left.

With that she walked down the hall, her fists were clenched, her eyes practically glowing purple. _"Time for a brother-sister chat."_ she thought as she rounded the corner to the evidence room.

Meanwhile:

Robin was leaning over the table taking deep breaths to calm himself down, _"What did I just do?" _he thought.

He didn't mean to blow up in front of Starfire, it's just he lost his patience he was to uptight with his research.

Suddenly his door flew open and he found himself pinned to the wall, he tried to move but it was no use a familiar purple light outlined his body, "Crap." he murmured.

Sam walked in her arm extended her hand was glowing a faint purple, "Richard you have some explaining to do." she hissed. With that she entered the room and slammed the door shut, Robin winced, this is gonna go bad.

"Why?" she simply asked.

"What?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't play dumb! Why would you yell at Starfire! Raven and I were walking down the hall wondering what the shouting was about and we find Starfire running from this room in tears! You may be my brother but that doesn't mean I'm going to go soft on you when it comes to my friends, especially my best friend!" she hissed

"Look I didn't mean it ok! It just slipped out."

She let go of Robin, "Slipped out?" she repeated.

She shook her head he voice became softer, "You screwed up big time. You've scolded her before but now you practically screamed at her. You've kicked her out time and time again, you've ignored her. How do you expect her to love you if you keep pushing her away?" she asked.

Robin looked down, he had confessed to Sam that he was in love with Starfire, he also explained why he couldn't be with her.

"_Bull shit!" she cried._

"_You can be with her, your enemies are her own and Bruce? Screw him didn't you tell me he was dating Diana, hypocrite much?" she joked._

_Robin had laughed at that, "Yea your right, maybe I should just tell her."_

"_Please! This sexual tension between the two of you is just unbearable!" Sam pleaded._

_Robin blushed and glared at his sister, she giggled, "Just tell her damn it." with that she gave him a quick hug and they left his room to spend time with their friends._

"I..uh-"

Sam shook her head, "You told me you love her, that you've never felt this way before, every time you were with her you felt like you were floating. You don't even have the courage to tell her how you feel, and you just expect her to love you? Sometimes I wonder why she even does love you!" after she shouted that she immediately slapped a hand over her mouth.

Robin's eyes widened, "She loves me?" he asked.

Sam removed her hand from her mouth and shook her head, "I don't know any more, you've kept pushing her away, she might not love you anymore. You had what you wanted and now you might lose it because of your dumb mistakes."

With that she left him the door closed behind her, Robin stood their dumbfounded.

Sam walked back to Starfire's room, she opened it to find Starfire still crying, Raven was awkwardly patting her back.

"Switch." Sam called out as she walked over to the circular bed.

Raven looked up at her gratefully, Sam took her place but instead of patting her back she wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"He's not worth your tears." she whispered to Starfire.

Starfire nodded and tried to wipe her tears away, "Is this what the heart break feels like?" she asked.

Raven and Sam exchanged sad looks, "Well how do you feel?" Raven asked.

"My heart feels like its breaking, I do not feel good I feel like just going into my bed and covering myself in blankets…alone." Starfire explained.

"Do you love him?" Sam asked.

Starfire stared out her window, "I am not sure any more." she whispered.

A knock was heard, "Starfire?"

Raven glared at the door, Sam held on to Starfire's hand, Starfire looked surprised and a little fearful.

Raven stomped to the door, "What do you want!" Raven shouted, an explosion was heard outside.

"Raven calm down." Sam instructed.

Raven took a deep breath, "I have to go meditate to keep my emotions in check, I'll see you two later." with that Raven was engulfed in black energy and she teleported to her room.

Starfire looked down as Robin called out her name again, "Starfire please can I talk to you?"

Sam looked over at her, "Do you want to talk to him?"

"I have to some time, even though I do prefer later perhaps it is better if I talk to him now." Sam nodded, "Ok if you think so."

She got up, "I'll be back to check on you later."

She walked to the door and opened it, she was met with Robin's pleading gaze, "Is she-?"

"Your lucky she actually want to talk to you." Sam cool reply came.

"_You lost her." _Sam told her brother, through her telepathy, as she walked out of the room and down the hallway.

Robin clenched his fists he hoped she was wrong, Starfire was looking down at the floor clutching the stuffed bunny.

"Starfire?" he asked tentatively as he walked in, he walked towards the bed.

She seemed to flinch slightly as he sat down next to her, "Starfire please look at me."

Starfire looked over at him, he was surprised, the light in her eyes were gone, her emerald eyes looked so dead and sad. Her face was emotionless, he winced as he heard her monotonous voice, "Yes?"

"Starfire please I'm sorry I snapped at you." Robin pleaded.

Starfire nodded, Robin continued, "I was just frustrated with my research I couldn't find anything on Slade or the other villains and I guess I took out my anger on you."

"This would not be the first time." she whispered.

Robin sighed, "I know, but I am sorry."

"You were sorry those other times as well Robin, your promises to never do it again were lies. I do not know whether to believe you know, I do not know how much more my heart can take." she whispered that last part as she looked down.

Robin cupped her chin and pulled it upwards then turned it to have her face him, "Starfire I never meant to hurt you, I don't know why I always do it, but Starfire, I-I love you."

Her eyes widened and she gasped, "R-Robin."

"I-I am sorry." she whispered as she stood up and took a step away from him, she had her back turned to him.

Robin felt his heart stop, _"I don't know any more, you keep pushing her away, she might not love you anymore.", _Sam's voice echoed through his head.

"Starfire?"

She looked down, "I-I used to love you, but now I am not so certain." she whispered.

He wouldn't take that, he never realized he had her, now he wasn't about to give her up without a fight. He walked over to her and spun her around, she seemed surprised by his actions. He smashed his lips onto hers, he wanted to apologize he never knew how much he hurt her. He was losing her and that was the last thing he wanted, he wanted her, needed her. She stayed still she neither accepted or rejected the kiss, it was a slight struggle for her not to melt into it but she managed.

He pulled away from her and looked into her emerald eyes, she just looked slightly shocked other then that there was no emotion.

"I-I never meant to-"

She put a finger to his lips, "Please save your excuses." she then walked out of his hold, "Please can you leave." she asked softly.

"Starfire please-" he pleaded.

"Please Robin, I need to think." she whispered, she felt more tears stinging her eyes, she didn't want him to go but at the same time she did.

Robin's heart plummeted and he felt as if it had shattered with no way of repairing itself, wordlessly, he turned and started walk away, he stopped and said without looking back at her, "I want to let you know Starfire that I love you and I always will." he whispered before leaving.

She watched him leave and felt her own heart breaking, she began to tremble lightly as a soft sob escaped her lips. Tears cascaded down her soft tan face, she wrapped her arms around her as she sunk to the floor on her knees. She couldn't stop crying, she felt like she was in so much pain, her heart was broken and she felt nothing but pain.

She wanted to run after him and tell him she was sorry and that she loves him too, but she wasn't even sure if she could ever love him. Her love had dwindled with every door slammed in her face, with every shout, the more he pushed her away the less she loved him.

She was so confused, and so broken, she had never felt so helpless in her life, she wanted it all to stop. She wishes she could just go back to how it was before, when the Titans were all happy and the only thing they worried about is saving the city.

Starfire continued to sob, but she wasn't the only one as Robin reached his room, he shut the door and tears penetrated his mask and ran down his face. He ripped his mask off of his face and threw it across the room, he then punched the wall leaving a small dent.

His jaw was clenched he felt himself tremble a little, the little boy who had watched his parents die in front of him was coming back. He felt so lost and heartbroken, why did he have to fall in love?

He could never bring himself to hate her though, he loved her, and as he said before he always will. The tears kept coming down as he trudge to bed, he simply slipped his steel toed boots off and took off his cape he then climbed into bed. He felt completely num yet at the same time it was like a sharp knife was plunged in him and he couldn't take it out.

Both Titans fell asleep feeling lost and heartbroken, both wanted to leave but couldn't bring themselves to it, will things ever get back to normal?

* * *

**Yea this idea just came to me last night, my second attempt at angst, was it good? I don't know if I should continue it or not, you decided, continuation or no. It was just an idea I watched trouble in Tokyo last night and watched their first kiss attempt but then Robin decides to be a douche and hurts Starfire. I then wondered why he would do that? She won't wait for him forever so yea, please review?**


	2. Realization

**Hi I've decided to post another two or three chapter to Dwindling Love. This chapter focuses mainly on Starfire but will show how Robin feels too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Starfire opened her eyes and groaned she then pulled the covers over her head as the sun's rays hit her.

She felt like crap but at the same time she felt kind of good, she was divided some of her felt she did the right thing another part of her says she just made a huge mistake.

She then sat up on her bed she took one look in the mirror and scrunched her nose, she had bed head, her eyes were a little red and tear marks were visible from yesterday. _"It was for the best." _she thought.

Memories of yesterday still flooded her mind, she sighed and went into her bathroom and took a shower. The warm water felt good against her skin she took a deep breath of the warm damp air. After her shower she blow dried her hair, brushed it, then changed into a fresh uniform.

She began to walk to the door, but then hesitated what if Robin was in the common room? She looked down, _"I can not stay here I will not be controlled by my fear." _she took a deep breath and walked out the door.

As she got closer she could hear the daily tofu vs.. meat argument,

"MEAT!""TOFU!""MEAT!""TOFU!"MEAT!""TOFU!"

She walked into the common room to see Raven trying to read her book on the side couch, Sam was (trying) to listen to music on her ipod, Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting by the kitchen, Robin was no where in sight. She let out a breath of relief, Sam looked up and saw her and quickly discarded her beloved pod and ran to her friend. She then engulfed her in a hug, "Are you ok?" she whispered.

Starfire sighed, "I am not sure." she replied truthfully.

Sam pulled back and nodded, "I'm here for you Starfire and so is Raven." Starfire smiled lightly.

"Ok shut up!" Raven shouted a light bulb exploded over the two boys.

Raven was glaring at the boys a vein throbbing on her forehead, "Just make both like you do every morning." she hissed before getting back to her book.

Sam and Starfire giggled lightly at the scared looks that crossed Beast Boy and Cyborg's face.

Cyborg and Beast Boy agreed quietly to make both they didn't dare argue because they were afraid Raven would hurt them.

Soon breakfast was ready, "Alright y'all come and get it!"

The Titans all gathered by the table, "Uh where's Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire tensed and looked down, the two boys had no idea what happened last night. Sam looked over at Starfire, "Uh still in bed I think." she answered.

"Oh can someone get him, Star?" Cyborg asked.

"No I do not wish to get him." she replied firmly.

Cyborg and Beats Boy were shocked, Raven and Sam exchanged worried looks, "I'll get him." Sam offered and stood up and walked to the hall.

Meanwhile:

Robin stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom he had woken up and hour ago but he didn't dare go to the common room, he knew Starfire was there.

He heard a knock on the door, "Robin?" a voice called through the metal door.

"Go away!" he shouted pulling the covers over his head.

Sam sighed and hit the override code for his room and entered the room, "Get off your butt." Sam said as she walked over to his bed.

"Leave me alone." Robin murmured throwing a pillow at her.

Sam sighed, "Robin you can't stay here forever you need to come down."

"Bite me." he replied.

Sam was shocked this wasn't his usual attitude, _"Maybe he loved her more then we realized."_ she thought.

"Robin please it's not healthy go downstairs." Sam pleaded.

"Sam please I want to be alone I can't face her." Robin told her sitting up on his bed.

Sam sighed, "Robin try you have to face her sometime delaying it will make it worse."

Robin looked down, "Sam you don't know how I fell so don't try." he answered her harshly.

Sam's eyes narrowed, "You feel heart broken, like knives are stuck in your heart and you can't get them out. You feel alone like no one can repair your heart which is shattered and feels heavy in your chest and you don't want to do anything." she told him.

Robin looked up shocked that's exactly how he felt, "How did you-?"

Sam looked down, "I've been in love with two people Robin, Ashton was the cause of that but I survived and here I am." she explained.

"Now get changed if you're not down in ten I'll drag you down there and you know I will" she joked but she was serious. She then smiled sadly at him and hugged him, "It will get better I promise."

"When?"

"That I'm not sure but trust me you won't feel like this forever." she assured him and stood up she then walked to the door and flashed him a sad smile before leaving.

Robin sighed and stood up, he then went to take a shower after that he blow dried his hair, gelled his hair, and changed into a fresh uniform.

He then walked out of the room, as he got closer he could hear laughter from Beast Boy and a smack like Raven hitting him.

As he got closer he heard shouting, when he was about to enter the room the door flew open and someone bumped into him. The two fell to the floor, he groaned and looked up to see two emerald jewels looking down on him. He could tears leaking down the person's face and concern rushed through him.

"Starfire?" Robin croaked.

Starfire realized who she bumped into and quickly got up, "I'm sorry." she mumbled before running down the hallway.

Robin watched her go, "Starfire wait!" Sam shouted as she ran after her friend, Raven was right behind her.

Robin watched them go in confusion he then turned to the two shocked boys, "What happened?" Robin demanded to know as he stomped towards them.

The two boys exchanged nervous looks, "Well…"

Flashback:

Sam walked in, "He's coming." she announced.

Starfire winced a little and looked down twiddling her thumbs, "Hey Star you ok?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes I am fine friend just tired." she told him.

"Really actually Robin went to bed late last night too." Cyborg recalled then he smirked.

"What were you two doin so late last night I heard some noise?" Cyborg asked.

Raven and Sam glared at him as Beast Boy began to laugh, "Who knows Cy maybe they hooked up might be why Robbie is so tired." Beast Boy joked laughing harder.

Raven and Sam's eyes glew, Starfire felt tears sting her eyes Raven then walked over to them and smacked them hard, "OW!" they shouted.

"You two need to shut up! You don't know what happened!" Sam shouted standing up and leaning over the table her eyes glowing purple.

"Whoa calm down Sam we were just teasing." Cyborg assured her.

Starfire didn't hear them she was holding back tears until a sob escaped her and she flew up from the table and ran to the door.

End Flashback:

Robin was about to explode, "Sam's right you two need to learn to keep your mouths shut!" he shouted.

"Whoa Robin what's wrong? What happened last night?" Cyborg asked.

Robin looked down, "I-I don't want to talk about it." he told them as he walked away back to his room.

Meanwhile:

Starfire was sobbing, she had her knees up to her chest and a stuffed animal in her arms.

Sam and Raven ran in, "Starfire are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Does she look ok?" Raven asked.

Sam shot Raven a glare before turning her attention to Starfire, "Starfire?"

"P-Please I w-wish to b-be alone." she sobbed.

Sam and Raven hesitated before leaving the room, _"Why do I feel this way? I do not like this feeling I feel so broken. Why did I fall in love, why am I in love?" _she then did a double take, "_I-I am not in love! I refuse to be in love with a klorbag like him!" _she shouted in her mind.

She blinked some tears away as she thought about this more, _"I can not still love him can I? Why am I so torn half of me wants to be with him the other half can't stand him." _

Starfire took a deep breath and thought back to happier times but most of them ad to do with Robin in some way shape or form. She first thought back to that prom when Robin had to escort that awful Kitten. But instead of thinking about that she thought about the dance she and Robin shared afterwards a small smile creeping onto her lips.

She then shook her head, _"No! Perhaps a different memory." _she thought.

She thought back to when she first arrived to Earth she had practically destroyed half the city. Instead of thinking about that she thought about the kiss she shared with Robin even though it was to learn a English she felt some sparks. _"No! I have to get Robin out of my head." _she then thought about something else.

She remembered how her sister arrived on Earth, but instead of remembering Blackfire she thought about after she left. When she was sitting out in the roof:

"Well you…everyone was having such fun with her then Cyborg said-" Starfire started fiddling with her fingers.

"Look you sister was…interesting but she could never take your place." he then smiled warmly at her and added in a softer voice, "No one could ever take your place."

Starfire remembered how her heart soared when she heard that and she returned the smile and they sat there admiring the sun rise.

Starfire's eyes snapped open, "No!"

She held her head with her hands, "I…I am still in love with Robin." she said sadly.

* * *

**Ok! Done with this chapter I will get the other one up in a few minutes or hours (I'm working on it now it has a song in it!). So I hope you like this please review!**


	3. The Plan

**Told you the next chapter would come out soon! I couldn't wait to put this out this is the last chapter though =( Oh well it was a fun story to write about!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte.**

* * *

Tears fell from her eyes, she didn't want to love him but she does.

Starfire began to sob again, _"He pushes me away, he yells at me, ignores me, trains too hard, rarely sleeps, and is strict. So why do I love him?"_

"_He is kind to you, caring, handsome, strong, brave, courageous, is a hero, and will do anything for you." _a little voice inside her answered.

Starfire squeezed her eyes tight, "I need to distract myself perhaps some music?" she thought.

She got up and walked to her dresser she then turned on her lavender stereo, "Now Good Charlotte's I Don't Wanna Be In Love!" the D.J announced.

Starfire stopped in her tracks as the music began to play, _"You must be fooling me." _she thought, but she just sighed and sat on her bed as the lyrics started to play.

She's going out to forget they were together

All that time he was taking her for granted

She wants to see if there's more

Then he gave she's looking for.

He calls her up

He's trippin on the floor now

He doesn't want her out there

And alone now

He knows she's movin it

Now she's using it

Now he's losing it

She don't care.

Starfire thought about Robin as the song filled the air, she wants to forget this, this whole thing. She wants to go back when they were friends and nothing more no feelings got in the way. She then sighed as she realized she had always held feelings for him, why was this so confusing for her?

Everybody put up your hands

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Feel the beat now

If you've got nothing left

Say I don't wanna be I love

I don't wanna be in love

Back it up now

You've got a reason to live

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Feeling good now

Don't be afraid to get down

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Starfire found herself singing along to the song, "If you've got nothing left say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be I love." she sang softly.

Starfire felt some tears roll down her cheek, why was she trying to push Robin away from her? Suddenly realization smacked her in the face and more tears rolled down her cheeks as some sobs escaped her lips.

He was always giving her attention

Looking hard to find the things she mentioned

He was dedicated

But most suckers hated

That girl was fine but

She didn't appreciate him

She calls him up

She's trippin on the phone now

He had to get up and

He ain't comin home now

He's trying to forget her

That's how we come with him

When he first met her

When they first got together

Starfire sighed, he was good to her always looking out for her, explaining earth customs to her. He always tried so hard to make sure she understood something or was happy in some way. _Perhaps I have taken that for granted? I have never realized how sweet he is and to me only. Yes he is kind to Raven, Beats Boy, Cyborg, and Sam but now that I think about it he cares for me more then the others." _she thought probably the only other team member he cared about like Starfire was Sam but she was his sister so…yea.

Everybody put up your hands

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Feel the beat now

If you've got nothing less

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Back it up now

You've got a reason to live

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Feeling good now

Don't be afraid to get down

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

To the beat

To the beat

To the beat

You've got nothing to lose don't be afraid to get down

We break up

It's something that we do now

Everyone has got to do it sometime

It's ok

Let it go

Get out there and find someone

It's to late

To be trippin on the phone here

Get off the wall

You know everything is good here

Stop what you're doing

You don't wanna ruin

The chance that you got to find new one

Starfire was now clutching her stuffed animal close to her, she looked down and realized it was the stuffed bunny Robin won her when they last went to the carnival. At first she was going to let go of it and grab another stuffed animal but then she hugged it close to her and kissed the top of it's head. Now she was wondering what she should do? Should she try and move on from Robin or go beg for forgiveness?

Everybody put up your hands

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Feel the beat now

If you've got nothing left

Say I don't wanna be I love

I don't wanna be in love

Back it up now

You've got a reason to live

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Feeling good now

Don't be afraid to get down

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Noooo…..Nooooo

Now you know what to do

So come on feelin good

The song ended, the stereo began to play another song but Starfire didn't even hear it, "Perhaps I should move on." she whispered out loud.

"_Robin would not forgive me after what I have done to him. I will be surprised if he even speaks to me again." _she thought sadly.

Suddenly her stomach growled she sighed and stood up, she missed breakfast so she was going to quickly get a snack and come back to her room.

She walked out of her room and walked to the common room, she entered to see Cyborg and Beast Boy playing the Game Station, Sam listening to her ipod, Raven reading her book, and Robin in the kitchen sitting by the island sipping a mug of coffee.

She tensed but quickly walked to the kitchen she opened the refrigerator to see some left over Pudding of Sadness. She grabbed the bowl and placed it on the counter, she then grabbed a bowl from the pantry out of the corner of her eye she was watching Robin. She could see how he tensed when she came near him, she could feel him looking over at her.

She then placed the bowl on the counter and emptied the other bowl she then placed the bowl into the sink. She then grabbed a spoon and ate some of the Pudding of Sadness she could barley taste it, she felt numb so that taste didn't bother her.

She then walked out of the room with the bowl in her hands, Robin watched her. He knew she was avoiding him, he sighed and looked down. _"I was stupid! I pushed her away. If only I'd know I would have never done it! I went to far I could've have had her but I pushed her away."_ he thought angry with himself.

He stood up and threw his half full mug into the sink before walking out of the room heading for the gym, he needed to hit something.

Sam watched them, as did Raven, Cyborg also watched from the corner of his eye, Beast Boy was oblivious as he tried to beat Cyborg in Autoracer.

Sam took out her ear phones and looked over at Raven, "She isn't over him." she told her bluntly.

Raven nodded as she put her book down, "I can sense it to."

Sam sighed, "What can we do? I doubt Starfire wants to talk with him she feels horrible and Robin is afraid to talk to her."

Raven shrugged, "Maybe we should just leave them be."

Cyborg paused the game, "Dude what the hell!" Beast Boy shouted.

Cyborg ignored him, "If we leave them be who knows how long it will take for them to even look at each other. I think we need to do something about this if not then the whole team will be affected."

After Starfire asked to be alone Sam and Raven came back to the common room and explained what happened to Cyborg and Beast Boy so now they know the situation.

"Cyborg's right, Raven I know you rather not interfere but I can't stand to see them like this please say you'll help." Sam pleaded.

"Wait what's going on." Beast Boy asked.

"Did you listen to us at all when we explained what was going on?' Raven questioned.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly, "I uh kinda zoned out." he admitted.

Sam and Cyborg shook their heads as Raven glared at the changeling, "Forget him right now we need to do something to get those two together." Cyborg.

Sam snapped her fingers, "I have an idea but I'm not sure how well it'll work."

"Couldn't hurt to try what is it?" Cyborg asked.

"Well we could…"

Later:

"Ok we now what to do, Beast Boy will get Robin in the training room, Sam will get Starfire, Raven and I will set up the training room." Cyborg summarized.

"Right let's go." with that Beast Boy went to go find Robin, Sam went to Starfire's room, and Raven and Cyborg went to the training room.

Robin's room:

He had finished training about an hour ago, he showered and was now lying on his bed starring at the ceiling. He sighed and closed his eyes trying to relax, it wasn't working, "I can't get her off my mind." he groaned out loud.

She plagued his mind, her long auburn hair, her orange skin, her bubbly personality, how polite she is, she is kind and caring. He had to say his favorite physical feature of her was her eyes, now he know what they mean when they say 'eyes are windows to the soul'. Every time he looks into her emerald jewels he can see any emption she felt, happiness, joy, fear, determination, sadness, worry, etc.

Suddenly he was pulled from his day dream by a knock on the door, he sighed and got up off his bed and opened the door, "What?" he asked.

Beast Boy was on the other side smiling, "Hey dude I was wondering if you can train me today?"

Robin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Your asking me to train you? Who are you and what have you don with the real Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly, "Funny but seriously I think I need to brush up in my skills not that I need to practice because I'm so good."

Robin rolled hi eyes, "Ok if you say so." he then walked with Beast Boy to the gym, it gave him something to do and maybe get Starfire out of his mind.

Meanwhile:

"Hey Star!" Sam greeted as she entered the room.

Starfire looked up, she was sitting in a chair in the corner of her room leafing through her photo album.

"Oh greetings Sam."

Sam then noticed the music in the room, _"Oh come on seriously? I Don't Wanna Be In Love? Seriously Star?" _she wondered.

"Hey can you come with me to the training room I need to practice but everybody's busy." Sam asked.

Starfire sighed, "I really do not feel like doing much Sam."

Sam smiled sadly, "Maybe training will get your mind off of him, I know you still love him."

She blushed, "I…How did you know?"

"The music was a big giveaway." Sam joked, Starfire cracked a small smile.

"Come on." Sam urged as she flew over to her and grabbed her hand and tugged on it.

Starfire sighed, "Very well since you are so persistent."

Sam smiled and pulled harder and flew down the hall dragging Starfire with her.

There were two doors in the gym they were on opposite sides of the room, Beast Boy led Robin into one and Sam led Starfire into another.

They then ran out and closed the door locking it tight, "Now!" they both shouted.

Cyborg hit several buttons before the room locked up, the lights were on, but the automatic doors were locked up tight.

"What's going on?" Robin shouted.

"Not letting you two out until you talk!" Sam shouted through the door.

"You do realize I can blast the door down, yes?" Starfire asked her eyes beginning to glow neo green.

"Sorry Star but why do you think we would lead you to the gym? They have protection against out powers, you try to blast the door down the weapons come out." Cyborg explained through the door.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Robin shouted.

"No!" Sam shouted back.

Robin and Starfire groaned, "We won't let you out until we think it's ok!" Beast Boy shouted through the door.

"Seriously guys? This is low!" Robin shouted.

"Just talk already! It won't kill you!" Raven shouted.

They then heard footsteps getting farther and farther away, they had left them there, Starfire looked down and kicked at the air. Robin sighed and looked over at Starfire, he couldn't talk to her he didn't know how much he could take.

"Why do they do this?" Starfire asked with a sigh.

Robin shrugged, "They want us to talk."

"And if we do not want to?" she asked.

"We're screwed." he answered back.

"Screwed?"

"Never mind."

Starfire sighed and sat down on one of the benches in the gym, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her. _"Why do they do this? Do they want to see me suffer?" _she wondered.

Robin watched her sit down, _"I want to talk to her but I know I can't, I don't think we can ever be friends again it would be too awkward." _he thought sadly.

Starfire began to tear up, _"I wish to speak to him but I do not think he will respond. I never should have turned him down, oh I am such a fool."_ a single crystal tear escaped her closed eyes.

More tears came after that, she turned her back to him, she didn't want him to see her cry. Starfire trembled slightly as more tears came out she choked back a sob, _"I hurts…so much."_

Robin was sitting on the opposite bench looking down, he then looked up and saw her back to him and that she was trembling slightly.

"You cold?" he asked breaking the silence.

Starfire shook her head, "No I thank you."

He raised an eyebrow when he heard her voice waver, he then heard a small sniffle and knew she was crying, _"They are dead when we get out of here." _he thought.

He could never stand to see her upset, it tore him apart, "Starfire are you alright?" he asked without thinking.

Starfire tensed up, "Yes I am." she answered.

Robin stood up, "No you're not what's wrong?" he asked.

Starfire shook her head, "You will think me foolish." she whispered.

"I could never think that Starfire." he answered back as he sat down next to her.

Starfire squeezed her eyes shut as more tears cascaded down, "No I do not deserve such kindness." she whispered.

Robin had to restrain himself from wrapping an arm around her or placing his hand on hers, "Starfire maybe I can help? That is if you want me too."

Starfire shook her head and mumbled something, "What was that?" he asked.

"I-I do not deserve you." she whispered.

Robin was shocked, "You're joking right? If anything I don't deserve you, you are beautiful, polite, kind, caring, determined, you have a good heart, and can put up with a lot. Starfire you are perfect in every way."

Starfire shook her head, "I have made mistakes I am not beautiful I am do not have a good heart if I did I would have never broken yours." she whispered.

Robin winced he couldn't say anything, "I've come to realize that I still hold strong feelings for you." she continued, his eyes widened and he looked at her in shook.

"W-what?"

Starfire looked down at the floor, "I tried to stop myself from loving you because you hurt me so much. I could not stop myself from falling in love but hear I am." she laughed bitterly.

"But-"

"Please allow me to finish. What I said yesterday was me trying to run a from my feelings, I was trying to protect myself from hurt again. My mind believed that is was best if I stayed friends with you however my heart said something different. I felt torn, part of me did not want to get close to you in fear of getting hurt but my heart kept telling me to confess that I do love you…and I do, but I know I am too late."

Robin sat there dumbstruck, "You say I am perfect but I am not if anything you are the perfect one Robin. Yes you do work to hard at times but your strong, courageous, brave, handsome, not afraid of anything, kind, caring, you have done so much for me and I am eternally grateful." she finished.

Robin felt his lips pull upwards into a smile, he felt his broken heart mend again. He slid a little closer to her he then hooked hi pointer finger under her chin and pulled her head up. He then moved her head to look at him, "Starfire you aren't to late, I love you and like I said before I will never stop, you can pull me out of any slump. You've shown me happiness and its ok to let loose once and a while. I have never felt this way before Starfire, I love you so much."

Starfire blinked before smiling and replied, "I love you too Robin and I am very sorry."

He leaned in more his hand dropping to her waist, "Don't be." he answered huskily.

Starfire closed her eyes and leaned in more, there lips met in a sweet kiss it wasn't lustful it was sweet that said 'I love you'.

They parted their foreheads touching, she smiled at him and he returned it. "Wow." he breathed, she giggled lightly.

"I agree." she said softly. (A/N: Warning PG-13 action in the next two paragraphs)

He smiled and leaned in again capturing her lips in another kiss, this one wasn't so innocent as their first kiss had been. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he snaked his arms around her small waist, they tilted their heads to the side deepening the kiss. He then licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, she obliged happily as she opened her mouth.

His tongue explored her mouth and he smirked into the kiss as he heard her moan in pleasure. Not being outdone Starfire's tongue rubbed against his causing a groan out of Robin, a battle for dominance began. It felt so right, so natural, how she molded into him and vice versa, it was like they were meant for each other. Fireworks were exploding before their closed eyes, they were in pure bliss. Soon Robin's hand began to sneak into Starfire's mid-riff top…

"Aaaaaaah! My eyes!" a voice screamed.

Robin and Starfire parted to see the team in front of the door, "You idiot." Sam hissed and Raven slapped Beast boy over the head.

Robin and Starfire blushed, they both stood up "Now you come in?" Robin questioned his face still red.

Sam smiled and shrugged, "We had to stop you guys from going any further." she said with a giggle as the three next to her snickered.

Starfire's face turned red, "Well don't think you guys aren't going to get off easy." Robin said to them.

"What? We help you two get together and we get punished for it?" Cyborg asked incredulously.

Robin crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Yep two hours extra training for the all of you for the next week."

They all groaned, "See this is why I wasn't sure if we should go through with the plan." Sam groaned as they walked away.

Robin shook his head and turned back to Starfire who was looking down at her feet, he smiled and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers, "Want to go out for pizza?" he asked.

She smiled up at him and nodded they then walked out of the training room toward the garage happy to be together at long last.

* * *

**Yay! Happy Ending! I love happy endings (especially Rob/Star happy endings). I don't usually write angst but it was kind of fun maybe I'll do another one I'm not sure. Anyway thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
